Endoscopes are well-known in the art and are commonly used for numerous medical procedures that involve intubation of the esophagus and gastro-intestinal tract. As such, many devices and accessory instruments have been developed that relate to the operation of an endoscope. Devices that aid a physician in intubation, such as an overtube, are one such type of device in the endoscopic art field.
In general, an overtube may be used by a physician during an endoscopic procedure. An endoscope is inserted within an overtube, and then the assembly is inserted into a patient's esophagus. The overtube remains in place within a patient's esophagus, while the endoscope may be inserted and removed many times, during a so-called multiple intubation procedure. This technique is designed to reduce damage to the esophagus otherwise caused by repeated insertions. However, physicians have expressed their concerns regarding the design of conventional overtubes. Specifically, the complaints center on a small annular gap existing between the distal end of the overtube and the endoscope. Mucosal tissue may become pinched or trapped in this gap during initial insertion, causing severe damage to the esophagus. Tearing of the submucosal and/or muscularis layer is also possible. As such, clinical use of overtubes in general has reduced significantly. Therefore, a need exists in the art for an overtube assembly design that does not cause mucosal tissue damage.
The present invention is an improved intubation assembly that includes an inner tube and an outer tube. The overtube assembly provides a device for aiding intubation that reduces damage to the mucosal tissue, maintains a proximal end seal to maintain consistent insufflation and minimize leakage of bodily fluids during procedure, offers a convenient intubation method, and reduces the overall time of the endoscopic procedure. Other benefits of the present invention include an expandable distal end of the outer tube to accommodate oversized foreign objects and distance markings on the outer tube.